FKI
FKI is a British major engineering and manufacturing company headquartered in Loughborough, Leicestershire. For many years listed on the London Stock Exchange and a constituent of the FTSE 250 Index, but it was taken private by buyout firm Melrose in July 2008. History The Company was founded in 1920 as a manufacturer of parking meters trading as Fisher Limited. The name was subsequently changed to Fisher Karpark Industries ('FKI'). In 1987 it merged with Babcock International to form FKI BabcockNational Archives but then demerged the heavy engineering parts of Babcock again in 1989."Records of Babcock Industrial & Electrical Products Ltd" Glasgow University Archive Services The Company was taken private by buyout firm Melrose in July 2008 in a deal worth over £500 million. Organisation and subsidiaries FKI plc has a large number of subsidiaries, which it divides into four groups: *Energy Technology - Electrical generation apparatus *Lifting Products and Services - Lifting apparatus (wire ropes, hooks etc). The waste recycling business operated by FKI (recycling machinery) are also incorporated in to this section. *Hardware - Domestic fittings - door handles, hinges etc as well as office fittings. *FKI Logistex - Product handling automation - conveyor belts, RFID implementation, baggage handling automation etc. Energy Technology The Brush group of companies are incorporated into this section, including Brush Turbogenerators manufacturers of mechanical to electrical generation systemsBRUSH Turbogenerators, Brush-Barclay and Brush Traction, both involved in rail locomotive manufacture and repairBrush Traction BRUSH Barclay and BRUSH Traction (on 28 February 2011 Wabtec announced that it had acquired Brush Traction for US$31 million) and Brush Transformers which manufactures electrical transformers and switchgear.BRUSH Transformers Ltd Other companies in this group are FKI switchgear (now re-named Hawker Siddeley Switchgear Ltd.) which incorporates Brush switchgear, Whipp & Bourne and others.Switchgear: Whipp & Bourne and Hawker Siddeley Switchgear Limited Harrington Generators International (HGI) manufacture generator sets for rail, road, and light commercial and agricultural use, as well as supplying the British Army (MoD) with generators.Harrington Generators International MarelliMotori also produces electrical generators as well as induction motors.MarelliMotori Lifting Products and Services Acco Material Handling manufactures cranes, hoists and other crane components as well as hand trucks.accomhs.com Acco Material Handling Solutions The BRIDON Group of companies designs and manufactures a wide range of steel wires and ropes as well as polymer ropes.bridon.com Bridon International Limited Harris Waste Management Group, Inc manufactures balers and shredders for the waste recycling sector.harriswaste.com Harris Waste Management Group, Inc The Crosby Group Inc. manufactures hooks and other fittings for lifting operations and other material handling applications such as slings, shackles and swagging parts for joining of wire rope.thecrosbygroup.com The Crosby Group Inc Welland Forge produces impression die forgings for the automotive, construction, agricultural and recreational markets.wellandforge.com Welland Forge Hardware Hickory Hardware produces door handles, handrails, lock fittings and hinges for domestic use.Hickory Hardware Truth Hardware corporation manufactures commercial window and doors, and fittings.Truth Hardware Corporation Weber Knapp produces office fittings including counterbalance devices.Weber Knapp Company Former businesses FKI Logistex Logistex produces a full range of item handling automation systems including baggage handling, storage and retrieval systems, conveyors, libray systems including RFID solutions, warehousing automation and sorting systems.FKI Logistex, the company's operations in the Americas was acquired by Intelligrated in June 2009.Intelligrated Completes Acquisition of FKI Logistex 23/6/2009 www.intelligrated.com References External links *fki.co.uk FKI plc official site *melroseplc.net Melrose plc official site *Yahoo profile Category:Engineering companies of the United Kingdom Category:Companies based in Leicestershire Category:Companies formerly listed on the London Stock Exchange Category:Companies of the United Kingdom